Vincent
Vincent is the tertiary antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is a massive and strong American black bear. In the film, Vincent orders RJ to retrieve his wagon of food after it is destroyed by a truck and gives him 1 week to recollect it. When the deadline arrives and RJ returns with the food, Vincent is proud of him until RJ rightly decides to help his friends and take the food away from Vincent, who is now determined to kill the animals. In the end, Vincent is defeated when he falls into Gladys' yard and gets stung by the Depelter Turbo and is sent to the Rocky Mountains by animal control. Appearances ''Over the Hedge In Over the Hedge he appears as the tertiary antagonist. RJ sneaks into Vincent's cave one night and tries to steal all of his food (which are based upon commercials), but accidentally wakes the bear up and drops the wagon of food onto the street, then a car zooms by and crushes the food. Angered, Vincent tells RJ that when he wakes up from hibernation, all his stuff had better be right back where it was or he will hunt down and kill RJ and lets the raccoon go. Vincent isn't seen again in the movie until near the climax, where RJ brings the wagon of restored food back to the black bear, who is impressed and tells RJ that if he keeps up the good work, one day, he'll be just like him. But then RJ has a change of heart and doesn't let Vincent have the food after all, and an enraged Vincent gives chase. Later, after the wilds flee into the hedge, Hammy spots Vincent floating onto the ground with a clown balloon (which he then pops with a thorn, which was in his nose), and tries to kill the animals, with Gladys and Dwayne on the other side and Vincent on the other. While trying to shock the wilds with a cattle prod, Dwayne accidentally shocks Vincent, who then whacks the exterminator in the face. Angered, the villains kept trying to kill the animals. Luckily, RJ and his friend Verne came up with a plan and had Hammy drink some energy drink, which made the whole world freeze long enough. Once everything froze, Hammy activated the new extermination system, the Depelter Turbo. RJ puts Verne's shell on and uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' backyard. ' yard]] And the black bear, Gladys, and Dwayne fall into a pile and hit the lasers. Then the Depelter Turbo comes on-line and stings the bad guys. Vincent is then taken away by Animal Control and sent back to the Rocky Mountains. Over the Hedge: The Game Later in the game, after Vincent is caught by the Depelter Turbo, RJ plans to go to his cave to steal his satellite sish. Heis pretty sure he's not there but Vicent appears with a brainwash-helmet and tries to eat him. But they are able to knock off his helmet. Verne then convices Vincent to help them so that he can take revenge on Dwayne. He can then be found in the woods wathcing movies with the porcupines. Later, when the animals return to the woods with Gladys' PDA, Vincent is holding off the brainwashed-animals. The others help him. At the end of the game he enjoys the victory party. Personality Vincent is very diabolical, grumpy, cruel, nasty, short-tempered. His ruthless behavior intimidates RJ and later, the other animals. Vincent told RJ he'll end up just like him but, RJ decided to save his friends making himself a better person. Trivia * Vincent is sometimes thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the film. * In the original movie, Vincent was taken away by animal control and remained the animals' enemy. However, in the video game adaption of the film, Vincent stayed in the outdoor woods and redeemed himself. * Vincent made a cameo appearance in ''Bee Movie when he was in the court. Gallery Over the hedge vincent cg model.png|CG model of Vincent Over-the-hedge-vincent-cg-model-2.png|Another CG model of Vincent Design vincent.jpg|Concept art of Vincent Vincent-concept-art-2006.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent Vincent-and-rj-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent and RJ Vincent-rj-verne-concept-art.jpg|Another concept art of Vincent holding RJ up and Verne yelling up at him Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Major Characters